


Heart Of The Ocean

by lonewarrior



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AOU didn't happen, AU, After the dark world, Character Death, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Agent Coulson and his team finds a mysterious alien space ship at the Atlantic ocean. What does that have to do with Peggy and Loki? Does Steve even want to find out?





	Heart Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a rare pair. But I love them so much. Hope you'll like it. :)

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean: 3 a.m.**

Agent Sky was standing on the deck watching over the agents working bellow. It was freezing over here even with the furry coat she was wearing and was very loud down there.

She inhaled deeply and let out a foggy breath. She shivered lightly and hoped that with the S.H.I.E.L.D’s high tech it will be over soon and soon she will be back in her warm comfortable bed.

They’ve been here for three days, searching the bottom of the ocean searching for… Sky didn’t know what? It was a strict order from Coulson that as soon as she found the “whatever” it is, she would take it directly to him and him alone.

It’s not the first time Coulson asked her to do vague things like this so didn’t question any further. Now, she wished she had.

She doesn’t know what they’re doing here. She huffed in annoyance. What was so important about this that she was pulled out of in the middle of a mission and was sent directly in the middle of nowhere?

Suddenly there was rumble among the workers. Sky frowned and quickly got down.

“What is it?” She asked one of the tech guys. “Our computers detected something ma’am. I think you should take a look.I think it’s a ship, ma’am.” the man replied in an excited voice.

 “Ship, as like a voyage ship or something?” She asked the guy.

“No, ma’am. The way it is looking like? I’d say it came right out of a comic book.” The man pointed to the screen. “A space ship!”

Yup, she definitely should have asked more question.

()()()()()()

Few months later…

**Avenger’s tower: 11 a.m.**

There was a heavy party going on in Tony’s penthouse. Steve was sitting on a stool near the bar. He looked over the party. Thor, Tony looked like were engaged in a conversation, which was actually a bickering contest whose girlfriend was better.

Natasha was heavily flirting with Bruce but that flew right over that poor dude’s head.

Steve shakes his head. For a smart person Bruce can be very naïve sometimes. He looks at the glass in his hands which was still full.

“Why are you sulking?” Steve moves his head and sees Sam sitting on a stool beside him.

Steve gives him a smile. “What gives you the idea?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Sam gives him a knowing look.

Steve laughs and puts down his glass. “I’m merely observing.”

“So, that’s what you call it? Observing?” Sam teases him.

Steve shakes his head. “Fine, let’s go mingle. What’s the point of attending to a party if not, right?”

“Now that’s what we’re talking about.”Sam pats him on the back.

Steve follows him to the center of the room. He smiles when he sees two guys carrying out an overly drunk elderly person.

His eyes follow them to the door and remains stuck there. Steve’s eyes widen. _Is that…Is that…_

“Coulson?!” Tony finishes his thought, very loudly.

**

“So, you’re saying that you’re the head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. now And you’re not dead.”  Tony says as if he is asking about the weather, though inside there was a storm of emotions going down.

“Yes and yes.” The agent looks at all of the avengers, Sam the new member included. They were all at the living room. Obviously the party was over.

“How is that possible?” Steve asks this time.

“Loki’s not the only one with hidden cards in his sleeves.” Coulson answers clasping his both hands behind his back.

 _“Or he just let you live. Loki finishes what/whom he aims to kill”-_ Thor didn’t vocalize his thought though.

“Did you know about it?” Tony accuses Natasha. “Oh, why am I even asking? Of course you knew about it.”

“As much as I’d like to say yes and feel flattered by your comment; no Tony, I didn’t know.”  Natasha says in a strained voice.

“Look as much as I’d like to sit down and have a heart to heart while eating ice cream; I think we’ve  got more important things to discuss like why there is an alien ship in the middle of Atlantic?” Coulson puts some photographs on the table. “And why this portrait is in there?” The agent put another photograph on the table.

“Peggy?!” Everybody looks at Steve when he speaks out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know. :)


End file.
